Phoenix’s Dream or Nightmare?
by Karl Skywalker
Summary: Certain events have changed the course of history. Ani may not be as gone as some would think. Would things turn out better or worse? 11 years post ROTS [WIP]


**Phoenix's Dream or Nightmare?  
**by Karl Skywalker

* * *

Setting: 11 years post-ROTS, AU 

Genre: Drama/Angst/General

Author's note: I hope that you like this story, as it is my first time writing for fan fiction. Please let me know what you consider to be my strengths and weakness in my writings.

Warning: This story is a little bit heavy on introspectiveness. There will be a lot of action, but there will always be an introspective aspect as I enjoy getting into the mind of the characters.

Story's summary:Certain events are about tochange the course of eventsdramatically. Anakin may not be as gone as some would think. Would the things turn out better or worse? It is 11 years after the events in "Revenge of the Sith". WIP

Disclaimer: This is George Lucas's universe and all characters are his. All I have is my undergraduate degree and few cents if he wants to sue me. Only original characters are mine. (Karl Skywalker is not associated with George Lucas or Star Wars in any way. This story was written for his own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.)

* * *

A starship exited out of hyperspace near a beautiful blue-green planet orbiting a white star. The ship flew closer and closer to the planet. At a window facing the planet, there was a man standing by the front of a window. He seemed to be very pale, as if the suns had not kissed his skin in many years. There was only stubble on the top of his head and there were as many newly healed patches of skin as there were old multiple scars disfiguring his scalp and his face. It appeared as if the figure were only beginning to heal and was in need of more medicine. His breath was difficult and shallow, but natural not artificial. His crystal blue eyes, clearly bloodshot in the whites of his eyes, were full of sorrow, suffering, regret, and yet determination. There seemed to be even elements of self-hatred as well in these haunted and pain-laden eyes. His eyes were looking at the peaceful planet with a mixture of fear and determination. Yet, there was a tiny flick of hope as well, but it seemed to be mostly suppressed, almost as if as if he was afraid to allow it to surface and be disappointed once more.

If the casual observer could read the man's mind as well as he could take in the look of the man, he would realize that the man felt that he didn't deserve the thing he desired most, what he hoped for, a second chance and the ability to right the wrongs he had done.

He made a vowed, whispered in near desperation as the planet getting closer, "I may be unredeemable, but I will do all I can to repay the pain I have wrought on the galaxy and my family."

There were no more words and the man was lost in the memory of his past, of his crimes, of death, of his family. The only thing that held him in the light and gave him the determination to not be drowned in self-hatred and the Dark Side while in his fragile state was the words of his mother that replayed in his mind:

"_Anakin Skywalker, everything may not go the way you want them to, but you can only be yourself and do the best you can . . . Watto wants me now, I won't see you for several days, but remember always that I love you no matter what, Ani_."

This was the first time he was to have been separated from his mother for longer than a week. He has been only 5 years old. He could not stop his tears from flowing – then or now.

Several minutes later, the com beeped. Anakin walked to the com and pressed a button, _"_Skywalker here."

The response came over the com, "Sir, we have enter the orbit of planet Ganniahar, Lord Va… Skywalker." It sounded almost as if the person who spoke was use to the name Darth Vader and still need to remind himself to use the name of Anakin Skywalker. The reason was that Anakin had denounced the name of Vader when he returned to the light, despite how fragile its hold it may be.

Anakin spoke, "understood. I will be at the bridge shortly, Captain Piett."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin pressed the button and the com fell silent. He smiled with warmth for he enjoyed the extreme competence and loyalty of Captain Piett. Piett is well liked by his crew and he cares for them. There are not many men like him, thought Anakin. He deserves a promotion particularly because of his extraordinary ability, Anakin decided.

He sat down on his bed and reflected the events that led him to Ganniahar. How he had discovered that his angel and his children, CHILDREN it was still hard to believe, still lived and how Emperor Palpatine lied to him about their deaths and his promise to bring the peace and security to the galaxy. He remembered how he learned that Palpatine had encased him in the hatred armor of his, well that he knew, but he hadn't known that the Emperor had used the suit to keep him from healing, keep him weak while draining his life force for the benefit of Emperor. He should have realized the vampiric nature of the Emperor before now, but he hadn't. Palpatine, it turned out, had also implanted him with micro-implants to impair his healing and the function of his organs, making him dependant on the suit for survival. The dreaded suit seemed to be designed to keep him just strong enough to terrorize the galaxy and crush the opposition of Emperor, but yet not strong enough to be able to overthrow or even to oppose the Emperor.

Darth Vader had found out the truth when he accidentally entered the private files of Emperor, while he was searching for information about key persons of rebellion whom he believed were also members of the Imperial Senate. Within the file, the status of his wife and children were labeled as "capture for interrogation. If not possible, terminate them with full prejudice."

There was also a private note from the Emperor, "perhaps use them to help Lord Vader get deeper into Dark Side? Must meditate further on this."

The file also informed him of their location. It seemed that Emperor's spies just found them, but the Emperor had not yet read the report. Vader had erased their location from the file in the hope of delaying the Emperor's forces from taking them in. Indeed, once he had erased the location and covered his tracks and returned to his room, the truth finally, fully sunk in. He tore his room apart in sorrow and rage as he realized what he had done, done for the Emperor, done because of his rage and his grief. After tearing up the room, he was beginning to accept of what he had done. His thoughts strayed to his angel, Padme, who was still alive and to his children.

"I have twins with Padme," he thought with amazement.

In was in that moment that he allowed himself to feel the joy and happiness that they survived. Vader tried to stifle the feeling with feelings of the dark-side and with hatred, but it was too late as the feelings of peace and joy overtook him as he finally let go of much of his hatred and his rage. It was almost as if the light was bursting out of the dark shell that he and the Emperor had created to hold what was left of the light in and to suffocate it. It was at that moment that Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, was resurrected. Resurrected as if he was a phoenix blooming out from the dark shell where his ashes were laid to rest.

Ani found that he did not have full and exclusive control over his own mind and body, his own hold was fragile as if he were an infant and Darth Vader lingered within him determined to retake his mind and destroy the remnants of the light and of Skywalker for once and for all.

* * *

This is the first time I've ever posted, so I hope you will let me know if you liked the story. 

Thanks,  
Karl Skywalker


End file.
